Naruto The Blood Bender
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: <html><head></head>Imprisoned for years after the crimes he and his brother committed now free to do as he wishes. The Black Lotus will rise once more and wipe the red lotus from the earth as it should have done from the beginning.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

Chapter 1

YEAR 130 AG AT THE TRIAL IN REPUBLIC CITY

There are four men bound to chairs by many black bands over there body concealing there faces except one on the far right, he has mask which shares a resemblance to a leather gimp mask with an eyepatch and lipless grin that shows artificial teeth, much like a restrained asylum monster. The bolts sticking out of his neck and the fact that he is an artificial ghoul, gives him a Frankenstein theme. The one on the far right is smiling. The people in the stands are Toph, Aang, Katara, Zuko and his wife mai are watching whats happening

"These four individuals have been known for trouble ever since they were born. Each one of them is dangerous. The one on the far right has been seen using an ability which has been illegal for decades. Blood bending... But that isn't the full reason why these four are here. They are changed for murder of hundreds of fire benders as well as civilians within the fire nation capital, cannibalism, and attacking Fire Lord Zuko", Sokka says as they receive shocked looks from everyone.

"We have eye witnesses of what you four have done", Sokka says which Naruto laughs gaining there attention.

"Yes we did it, after all we were just trying too kill those fire benders but the civilians got in the way", Naruto said causing there eyes too narrow at his words.

"Then, you four are herby guilty on all charges and sentenced to life in prison in the most secure prisons there is, you four will never see each other again", Sokka says which Naruto laughs.

"Ok, well guys I guess we will be seeing each other later!", Naruto says smiling as the three turn too him and nod causing Aang's eyes too narrow at him as they begin taking Naruto away as he begins being wheeled out of the room along with the three.

"Wait...", Naruto said stoping them as he turns too Toph.

"I'm sorry for never telling you about my abilities Toph... I never wanted too hurt you as well as leaving you too take care of Lin and Suyin... Don't tell them what happened too me, just make up a lie until there ready...and humans, are monsters. That will never change including me even if Aang took my bending away", Naruto said too her as he's wheeled away as Toph closes her eyes looking away as tears threaten too fall as the four are wheeled away and places into four different vehicles as there driven away as Naruto's eyes are closed as he's being taken too a prison.

"Eheheheh... They'll know that they can't defeat the red lotus without us...", was all Naruto thought.

YEARS LATER DURING THE TIME WHEN THE PORTAL BETWEEN THE HUMAN AND SPIRIT WORLD WAS ALLOWED TO STAY OPEN. INSIDE THE PRISON CELL IN THE DEEPEST AND DARKEST CELL WITHIN THE FIRE NATION TEMPLE ON CRESCENT ISLAND.

Naruto is currently bounded too a chair as his eyes are closed as all he is doing is listening to nothing as well as his heartbeat but stops as his eyes open as seeing that an earth bender has entered holding rice.

"Ahhhh, of it isn't the guard", Naruto said which the man walks towards Naruto as his eyes narrow.

"Hope your suffering you lowly piece of trash", the man said and in front of him the man eats his food and soon finishes.

"Now starve", the man said and turns around causing Naruto too smile.

"Oh, say hi too your wife and kid for me. I'll see them soon after all", Naruto said causing the man to stop as Naruto smiles under his mask.

"Oh. You didn't know, I've been watching your wife too see an affective way to make her life a living hell, that's how I found out. I'll torture your guys son in front of her and watch her cry and scream. Then I'll kill her then show you the body's and kill you", Naruto said causing the man too grit his teeth as the earth cracks and with a yell he turns and the ground shakes as earth comes from the ground and its above Naruto.

"DIE YOU DEMON!", the guard yelled as he swings down but before it could hit him the straps rio off as Naruto jumps through the air above the rock and lands begins the guard wrapping a strap around his neck and begins shocking him.

TOKYO GHOUL OP

"Demon huh?", was all Naruto said as he jumps over the guard and on the ground on front of him as the guard grits his teeth but his eyes widen as he felt pain?

"Disgusting", Naruto said wiping the blood from his mouth as the mans eyes widen as he touched his left ear too find its gone as well as bleeding badly.

"How, when!", The guard yells and grits his teeth.

"It reminds me of ramen when it becomes soggy and outside for days spoiled", Naruto says as he runs towards the guard who sends a shock wave towards him as the ground is crumbling towards him as he junks high in the air and does a spin as he sends it at the guard who catches it.

"Now I've got you!", the guard says but his eyes widen as Naruto spins causing his left leg to twist a lot and blood gushing out as he proceeds to slam his knee into the guards face sending him rolling towards the walk as Naruto lands on the ground as his leg soon goes back to normal.

"Do you see, life is hell and those who experience it and know it will find that physical pain is nothing", Naruto said too him as he stands up.

"Shut your mouth you demon!", the guard yells as he stops both feet and sends rocks towards Naruto who dodges then easily as he's soon hit by a rock column rising from the ground and slamming into him causing him too crash into the wall causing him too smile seeing the dust cloud but his eyes widen as Naruto walks out of the cloud of dust covered in wounds which he cracks his neck as blood soon pours out of his wounds causing the guards eyes too widen as theres four blood tail like tendrils coming from his back?!

"No... It's impossible... AVATAR AANG TOOK YOU'RE ABILITY AWAY!", He yelled which Naruto smiles.

"Oh that, he didn't actually. He was about to but I shut down my own bending so it didn't work and I faked losing my bending", Naruto said causing him too grit his teeth as he charges at Naruto but his eyes widen as Naruto cracks his finger causing the mans too fall too one knee as Naruto jumps high causing him too look up as Naruto slams his tails down on him causing a dust cloud and blood to splatter everywhere as Naruto jumps back as the guard is in a crater not moving but soon screams as one of Naruto's tails stab into him.

"Tell me, what year is it?", Naruto asks as the man looks fearfully at Naruto which he soon sends slither tendril into him gaining a scream.

"I ask again, what year is it?", Naruto asks and the man grits his teeth before screaming again as a third tendril enters him.

"Tell me now, what year is it?", Naruto asks as he sends a fourth tendril into him as the man vomits out blood.

"Tell me now or the pain increases", Naruto says to him as the man coughs.

"I-I-It's year... 171 AG...(sob) (sob) its been 41 years since you were locked up...", The guard said as Naruto hits his neck causing it too crack while he cracks another finger.

"You ate my meal and I'm starving. So, you won't complain of I devoured you?", Naruto asks as he zips open his mask showing his razor sharp teeth as he bends down opening his mouth widely.

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is limping out of the prison with blood on him while he looks at his bleeding wounds and he then starts to move his shoulder gaining another crack as the blood starts moving back into his wounds as he stops limping and begins walking normally.

"Wonder what's happened during the years I've been in prison", Naruto asks himself as he takes off his mask which shows his young looking self and takes something out of the mask as he looks at a puddle and puts it back on.

"I still look good, hmmmmmmm am I insane for talking too myself? Nah, must be from being isolated for a long time!", Naruto said to himself as he begins walking again towards the water as he can see guards and a boat causing him too smile at this while he's holding a Pai Sho chip of a lotus but its a black lotus?

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

FIRE NATION CAPITAL

"He's broken out?!", the fire lord said as there bringing out a body bag of the dead guard.

"Dad, I'm sorry he's escaped", she thought as she begins walking away and starts thinking again.

"From the wounds. Without a doubt Naruto can blood bend again... He must have been faking and somehow was immune to Aang's ability too take away bending. Contact the other prisons, we cannot allow the others too escape", she orders as they nod as they head start running to deliver the message.

"This isn't gonna be good... With him free he'll free the others", She thought too herself as age begins getting a bad feeling that's something's gonna happen.

REPUBLIC CITY

Naruto is currently on a boat heading for republic city as he's flipping the pai sho chip in his hand as he turns towards the city causing him too smile as he's looking at the city as well as the vines in the buildings.

"Eheheheh, wonder what's happened here since I was locked away", Naruto stops as he's sending the spirits within the city.

"Hmmmmmmmm", was all Naruto did as he begins speeding up the boat as he soon arrives at the city which he gets off the boat as he gets off on the dock.

"Hey you need a permanent for that!", someone yelled gaining Naruto's attention as he looks up too find two metal bending police officers in front of him.

"Oh, of it isn't the metal bending police", was all Naruto says as he walks past the guards causing there eyes too narrow at that. Naruto was stopes as a metal cable wraps around his right arm causing his eyes too narrow with annoyance.

"Now come with us s-", the man was cut off as Naruto grabs the wire and pulls causing the man too be pulled towards Naruto who spins as he slams his left fist straight into his face as he sends the man straight into the ground which the other guard fires wires at Naruto ducks and as he extends his right hand grabbing the fire and which the man moves forward as Naruto grabs the man by his face and slams him into the ground while some of the citizens are shocked seeing this and there eyes widen in shock as Naruto removes his clothes then one of the guards as he puts there uniform in himself and puts his clothes on him as he throws both men on his boat as he then pushes it causing it too start floating out towards sea as Naruto turns towards the shocked citizens.

"Say anything, I'll kill all of you", Naruto said causing them too start sweating in fear as Naruto walks past them as he takes his hat off and removed his mask as he proceeds too put it in his pocket and places the hat back on and whistled "he's a jolly good fellow" as he's walking down the alleyway too find avatar Korra on a bridge looking at vines which are attached too a building and behind her is news reporters along with the republic city president causing Naruto too raise an eyebrow as he stops whistling and glances at Bolin and his gaze stops on Lin...

"Lin...", Naruto thought too himself and looks back at Korra who's now moving her arms in a calm motion as two tendrils of water rises and begins moving around the building as it begins glowing golden causing his eyes too widen as the vines recede in the water along with the golden water which Korra bows.

"Go in peace (sigh)", Korra says and soon she's being asked questions.

"What did you do!", one asked.

"Will you send the spirits away now?", another asked.

"How soon can we except public water surfaces to re-", the last one was stopped as the ground shakes which vines abrupt and attaches too the building again and soon stretches out and attaches too another one and begins pulling it down.

"Look out!", Korra yelled as she runs forward while both Lin and Bolin hold it up using there earth style while Korra evacuates everyone as Naruto watches her get the kid out and stop the building part from falling and he begins walking away while whistling with a smirk on his face but stops as his eyes narrow.

"This feeling, Zaheer's out huh...", Naruto thought as he begins walking again as he then smirks.

"So he's bringing his old team together huh, I wonder how Ming-Hua's been doing?", Naruto thought as he's walking away from what's happening but stops as he turns seeing a man with ripped clothes panicking as he's running through the streets as Naruto watches.

"... WTF?", was all Naruto said as he watches the man running as he blasts wind from under him causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he watched the man running through an alley which he goes after him.

36 MINUTES LATER

"So... Daw is it, any reason why your freaking out on top of this bridge?", Naruto asks the Daw who's currently standing on the top of the bridge along with police cars, metalbender police, and finally Korra who finally arrives.

"Please help me-", the man said getting closer too Naruto before he slips and begins falling as he screams causing everyone eyes too widen as Naruto looks down at the man falling causing him too sigh as before he hits the ground Korra saves him while using her glider which Naruto uses his metal wires as he's coming down slowly as he finds Korra walking away from the president with Tenzin as the two walk towards Naruto who tips his hat down more as he looks away which the two pass him as Naruto begins walking which he passes Lin who's talking too Daw but stops as she blinks and turns towards Naruto who has his back towards towards her but shakes her head as age turns back to Daw while Naruto smirks too himself.

"She's like Toph, tough hehehehehehe. I wonder how Suyin is doing?", Naruto thought to himself.

WITHIN THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE, SEVERAL HUNDRED FEET BELLOW AT NIGHT

"Seriously... Naruto's escaped?", one guard said as the other nods as the two are standing in front of a cell which shows a man wrapped in cloth as he has his arms wrapped around his legs and smirks.

"Yeah, but unlike him this prison was made to contain firebenders, metal wa-ARGH?!", the man was stopped as his body was pieced from behind by the prisoners hand which went through the metal wall and through him as its covered in black lightning causing he guards eyes too widen in horror as he turns fast too find the prisoner at the door pointing his right hand at the door.

"Die", he said as he releases black flames from his hand as the flames consumed the mans face through the opening of the door as thesis screaming in lain consumed by black flames which soon it's being absorbed by the figures hand as he absorbs it and kicks cell open the door as he cracks his neck then.

"Really? So that's the signal huh? It's been a while since I had a full meal", he said as he smokes widely showing his razor sharp teeth as he looks at the two dead bodies.

10 MINUTES LATER

"(Whistling)", The figure is currently walking towards the boats with his hands in his pockets as he's walking down the steps while he's wearing a northern tribes coat with his hood down along with theres blood on the coat as its concealing his face as well as wearing gloves hands and in his right hand is a severed arm with bite marks of turn off flesh.

"STOP!", someone yelled which the figure turns seeing he's surrounded from behind with Densa, Eska, and Tonraq as well.

"Ahhhhhh, well isn't that sweet", he said as he cracks his neck again.

"But I'm on a tight schedule so...", he says as he throws the arms back too then while pointing up causing there eyes too widen as they heard lightning causing them too look up as it starts raining too see large the infer clouds in the sky?

"EVERYONE RETREAT!", Tonraq yelled as there eyes widen and begin running fast as the sky erupts large amount of lightning?!

"It took so long creating it. You see, my ability is not like yours... I focused all my concentration on creating a very warm atmosphere by sending bursts of heat in the sky when I was released. Powerful bursts of black fire which caused the ascending air current. Naruto helped me perfect it to you can see the cumulonimbus... The thunder clouds which roar too life so...", as he said it he extends his tight hand up.

"A bolt of lightning is 1/1000th of a second as well as far faster then sound so Kirin...", as he says it they heard a roar as they look out the clouds too find a lightning tiger appear causing there eyes too widen.

"Roar of thunder, begone with the thunder clap", Sasuke said as he caps his hand in the ground as everyone is blinded by the attack and soon it hits the ground causing a massive explosion which thankfully doesn't kill anyone but leaves a large creater in the ground along with the ground shaking as the man fall too one knee tiredly.

"Man that was tiring, even if I was full power I can't keep using it so willy Neely...", as he said it, he walks on the boat along with the rain stoping as he looks too Tonraq, Desna, and Eska are on the ground badly injured but still alive as the figure pulls his hood back showing himself as Sasuke he looks like an older Sasuke from the character drawings of him in "Naruto The Last Movie".

"I better get going", was all Sasuke said as he pulls his back in as he gets on the boat which he then starts rowing the boat while he glances back at the destruction he's caused.

"You owe me one Naruto", Sasuke said as he continues.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

YEARS AGO DURING THE TIME OF FIRE LORD OZAI AT NIGHT WITHIN BA SING SE.

"No more... NO MORE!", a younger Naruto yelled wearing ragged, dirty clothes and having a hoodie concealing his face as he's sitting against the wall in the dark alleyway as he's holding his side while droll is coming from his mouth and his eyes widen as he can hear pass buyers.

"I... I can't take much more", Naruto said as he shows his razor sharp teeth but his eyes widen as four Dai li agents are in front of him which the four get ready to capture Naruto as he grits his teeth angrily. But before anything cloud continue, one Dai li was pierced by a hand covered in lighting, another one was sent flying towards the sky while the final one was induce if a twister as he lost all of his air has hit the ground dead while Naruto has wide eyes at the three figures wearing hoodies? The one in the white hoodie walks forward and bends down too Naruto who's eyes widen knowing there about his age.

"You are one of us, we are monster that devour people... We were born in a village, a small village of Cannibals... You see we had too eat people too survive, it's in our mature to devour humans, when the people of our clan turn 10 we develop the urge too feast upon human flesh until we learn too control it as well as we age slower then human's. Fire lord Ozai saw our clan as a threat and disposed of us... Through he had no idea that members of our clan escaped the tragedy years ago. We are now the last of our clan, the Hagoromo clan. If the avatar can't do what needs too be done then we will kill him! Then the red lotus which is a threat too humanity", he says too Naruto as one of the guys rips off a Dai li's agents hand and throws it too the one in front of Naruto causing his eyes too widen in horror as he begins hyperventilating as he stares at it.

"Eat it, you need to eat", he says too Naruto who's eyes widen.

TOKYO GHOUL OP

"No... I don't want too eat anymore...", Naruto said too him,

"Are you serious, after-wait a second I remember seeing you. Your that kid you killed those fire benders with there own blood covering you... Yet, you're resisting your nature, Why? Then again this has never happened before", he said shocked as Naruto starts crying.

"After what happened at home I can't do of anymore...! I don't want to kill anymore and eat people... I'm human yet I... I want to eat that, I want to devour or so bade I can't help it... But if I give into my nature, my instinct... I WILL NEVER RETURN TO THE MAN I AM NOW!", Naruto screams as they stare at him in shock.

"Even so, you pill starve too death. Just eat", he said causing Naruto too hit it out of his hand.

"NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I WILL BECOME A MONSTER, NO WAY IN HELL! WHAT IS IT?! WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO BE APART OF THE HAGOROMO CLAN! KILLING PEOPLE, KILLING EACH OTHER... I WILL NEVER, BECOME A MONSTER!", Naruto screams loudly.

"Ok, then you leave me no choice", he said as he picks it up.

"RESTRAIN HIM!", he yelled as they then grab Naruto causing his eyes too widen as they force his mouth open causing his eyes widen widen as the one in white shives a piece of first in his moth causing Naruto too swallow it which Naruto freezes confusing them as a wide devilish anime appears on his face shocking the three as there eyes widen as there floating up in the air from Naruto using blood bending and sends them into the walls.

"FOOD!", Naruto screams as he jumps on the Dai li's dead body and begins ripping the body apart as he devours it.

"RAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR!", Naruto roars loudly.

OP END

FLASH BACK YEARS AGO

"Mom, mom where are you?!", a younger Naruto yells as there's fire benders killing and torching the village. Naruto eyes widen as he turns just in time too see his mother grab Naruto's hand.

"We need to leave!", Kushina yelled as she's running through the village with Naruto as she stood in front of there house and age enters it as she opens the seller which she picks Naruto up abd walks down the stairs as she puts Naruto down and rubs up the steps as Naruto runs up the stairs as Kushina begins closing it.

"Mom... What's happening? Where's dad?!", Naruto asks with tears in his eyes as Kushina kisses him on the forehead then smiles sadly at Naruto.

"Live and become the strongest bloodbender in the world", Kushina said as she shuts it and soon after he heard a bang and screams as blood starts pouring from the stellar door causing his eyes too widen as tears fall from his eyes, that when everything went blank.

NEXT DAY

Naruto wakes up covered in blood along with standing in a pool of blood with smoke coming from the buildings causing him too look up too find he's surrounded by dead body's ripped apart and completely massacred causing his eyes widen in shock as he turns towards his destroyed house as he runs towards it and lifts the wood too find a burned alive Kushina which he bends down too here and holds her dead corpse in his arms.

"This world is hell the way it is now. Don't worry mom, I'll live on and get stronger ", Naruto said as he holds her not shedding tears.

(That's when my childhood turned too ashes by the flames of the fire lord)

FLASH BACK END

Naruto stands up cracking his neck as they stare at him in shock as Naruto turns too them.

"Lets leave, they'll be here soon, I rather not alert the whole city of us", Naruto said to them which he begins walking away which the others follow as there eyes become black with glowing red iris's and red cracks coming from it as it ends at the eye lids/ghouls eyes from tokyo ghoul.

"Lets keep moving", Naruto says with seriousness.

YEARS LATER NEAR YU DAO

"Hey! Hold it!", Toph yelled as she's running after Naruto who stile cash from her metal bending academy.

"I said stop!", Toph yelled as she stomps her feet which Naruto junks high causing her eyes too widen as she looks around before she's tackled by Naruto who opens his mouth showing his razor sharp teeth.

"YOU FORCED MY HAND!", Naruto yelled about too kill her but his eyes sidebars he notices her eyes wvhch his eyes turn back too normal.

"Your... Blind?", Naruto asks as he gets off of Toph who sits up as she's staring at Naruto with side eyes.

"You were about too kill me... Why dud you stop?", Toph said with wide eyes as that stare at each other...

"I'm Naruto...", Naruto says too her.

"Toph beifong...", Toph says as they stare at each other which the two begin laughing.

YEARS LATER IN REPUBLIC CITY

"There's a lot", Toph said looking at the building where the triad members are at as the building is full of them which police vehicles are everywhere as the metalbending police are outside.

"So what now chief beifong?", one soldier says her as they heard four motorcycles?

"That sound?", One asked causing Toph too sigh as they turn too see Naruto wearing his mask he wore in prison. Sasuke wearing fire nation Phoenix armor but black as well as the one in white wearing his normal attire white hoodie and gray bandana and the last one a great cloak with a hoodie. The four past them.

"Here we go again", Toph says and sighs then smirks as she stomps the ground creating a ramp which the four go in it heading for the windows as the four jump off there bikes and through the windows.

"Sup guys!", Naruto yelled causing there eyes too widen and outside they see explosion and it soon stops.

"Coast is clear, as well I think we may have accidentally killed a few... Sasuke's fault!", Naruto yelled but soon receives a kick too the nuts by Naruto.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto's eyes open slowly as he smiles.

"Man, those were the good old days", Naruto said smiling.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND OF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

FLASH BACK YEAR 118

"I know I know", Naruto said as he's sitting at the table in there house with Toph as the two are eating along with a child. The child has stitchings used as both first-aid from past accidents. His bangs are clipped up with red hair pins in a roman numeral 13 pattern, with large pupils and the child showing a happy smile as he's eating mashed up apple. He's wearing a white button-up shirt and black pants.

"Toph, you know his as do things. The faster we are, the more people that can be saved", Naruto said causing her too sigh.

"You guys lost 20 motor cycles the past month", Toph said causing Naruto too sigh. But soon both stop as they turn too find the bowl on his head with the mashed up apples all over him which the child laughs as the boy claps his hands happily which Naruto laughs at this while Toph takes the bowl off his head as she takes the child up who's giggling more at this which Naruto stands up as he picks the baby up as the child laughs while smiling and giggling which Naruto chuckles.

"Guess I have to get him washed, again", Toph said and her eyes begin twitching as she can see the vibrations showing a bowl on Naruto's head.

"You got too be kidding me... This is where he gets the urge to make a mess at", Toph said which Naruto shrugs.

"Not my fault, if he was your child then he would behave more-... oh shit, not again", Naruto says seeing her eyes narrow.

TWO SECONDS LATER

Naruto flys out of his house into his motorcycle destroying it as he crashes into the ground.

"... Ow...", was all Naruto said as he looks up seeing an annoyed Toph and a giggling child.

"Juuzou enjoys his daddy getting his ass kicked by me...", Toph said which Naruto sighs at his son.

"He's just like his mother...", Naruto thought as he gets up.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto opens his eyes as he's laying on the roof of a building as he finds that there's a shadow over him.

"So, how was your 41 years with your real mother?", Naruto asks as he looks up seeing an older Juuzou who's looks like he's in his teens while wearing a white button-up shirt (often rolled up to the elbows) with the top few buttons undone, an oversized suit jacket (also rolled up to the elbows), black dress pants that reach just under his knees. He then sits cross legged while Naruto notices a scythe with a jagged and squared blade on his back which there's blood dripping from it as well as a trail of blood from his mouth.

"Tell me you didn't kill citizens. I rather not get on my daughters bad side", Naruto said but Juuzou laughs.

"I just killed and devoured the bad guys, like the triad", Juuzou says too him as he looks at his scythe which blue flames appears at the tip.

"How are my half sisters?", Juuzou asks Naruto who shrugs.

"There doing well but Lin is stressed out from past problems. They didn't inherit the power of our clan, the Hagoromo clan", Naruto said which Juuzou shrugs.

"Lucky them, but I don't really care if they inherit the power or not. I like it...", Juuzou said too him as he stands up.

"My brothers are freeing themselves one by one. Soon we'll be getting together so lets go. Where's Eto at?", Naruto said him which he smiles.

"He's probably killing, we of the Hagoromo clan have too eat", Juuzou says too him which he nods.

"Keep your friend on a leash. After all she's someone who enjoys killing and is unpredictable, as well as Tatara and Noro", Naruto said too him which he just smiles.

"Sure, after all I'm dating her", Juuzou said causing his eyes too widen.

"... You're dating Eto?", Naruto said shocked but stops as his eyes narrow as he turns towards around seeing the three. Noro is a bulky man red hair tied up in a ponytail and wears a mask featuring an "Oni" mask. His finger nails are black as night ane wearing a black cloak. Next too him is Tatara who has short white hair and dark eyes. He's wearing an red iron mask on his moth concealing it while wearing a white cloak. Eto has her entire body covered in bandages except the top of her head showing long hair bangs to the side while wearing a black cloak.

"Eto. Noro. Tatara. Hello, it's been a long time", Naruto said with a smile towards them.

"The clan is doing well, we hid them so no one can find them", Tatara said which Naruto nods as he stands up and begins cracking his neck.

"Now. You four show me HIW strong you've gotten", Naruto said as Juuzou smiles as his scythe is consumed by blue flames which Naruto jumps back as he dodges it which a blue flame was sent towards Naruto causing his eyes too widen a little which he jumps over it to find Noro in front of him causing his eyes too narrow as from under Noro's cloak a worm kind of thing with a mouth and razor sharp teeth causing his eyes too narrow as it lunges thwarts Naruto who simply extends his right causing the mouth to stop inches from Naruto's face as Noro is sent back far as he passes Tatara who's running towards him as he proceeds too take off the mask and shows some kind of dark mist from his mouth.

"Iron sand", Tatara said causing his eyes too widen as he swings both send causing the air too creat water as it freezes into a large ice shield as Tatara fires it straight at Naruto who uses the ice shield too block it only to be shattered as the iron sand formed a spear as Naruto is jumping back as his eyes narrow from it.

"Iron sand?!", Naruto thought as he jumps back more dodging more iron spears as he skids back but stops as he turns.

"Oh great... Now she's transformed", Naruto thought slanted downwards. She has the form of a plumage of feathers from her right arm which can shoot feather bullets as well as she has two muscular blades above her shoulders.

"Owl mode version 1", Naruto said as he bites his hand hard drawing blood which it gushes out creating a blood shield which freezes as it blocks the bullets.

"I'll show you my form when I get serious", Eto said about to use her true ultimate form but Naruto stops her by extending his right hand.

"I rather not fight at full power so I'm ending this fight. You four did good but you need improving on how too end the fight quickly and easily", Naruto said as Eto turns back to normal while Naruto's blood recedes into him as he then cracks his neck.

"How is the investigator team?", Naruto said as he cracks his neck more while his knuckles too the same.

"There doing well, they've just annihilated another group of red lotus members", Tatara says while putting his mouth mask back after the iron sand retreated neck into his mouth.

"So how is he? After all he's the only one of our team too have broken out before me and he's...", Naruto said as he closes his eyes and holds his fave with his right hand.

"My wound still burns to this day, after all he's...(smiles)", Naruto said as he's smiling.

WITHIN THE NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE

A red lotus member bearing black ribs with a red outline is currently running through the temple while dead bodies littered the floor.

"I'm gonna die. I'M GONNA DIE!", he though as tears appear in his eyes and soon he heard something as he turns immediately and earth bends a boulder at a wall causing it to break on impact as the chattered boulder hits the ground causing dust too appear which he backs up against a pillar as he looks around.

"Weak", someone said as the man looks up too see a man who has unusually long white colored hair, he's wearing glasses with his face kept in an apathetic expression rarely showing any emotion if not at all and is also a well dressed in a white suit and tie, over it is a white overcoat.

"STAY AWAY!", he yelled as he sends a pillar from the round towards him but all it does is pass trough his stomach which was like hitting noting causing the mans eyes too widen as he lands on the ground with his bottom half missing which soon appears by air like it was the wind.

"Now die", he says as he shows a black lance attached to a gun-sword handle with a spiked pommel. Before h- could react, the lake impaled the man's head as blood splatters on the wall as he pulls it out while his eyes change to the same as Naruto's did in the past.

"Get rid of the bodies, then we're leaving, we're heading for the earth kingdom for our final brother", he said as he walks past men in suits.

"As you wish, Arima", one said too him.

BACK TOO NARUTO

"He's the only one to have made me get serious in my entire life. Even Avatar Aang, never pushed my to getting serious", Naruto said with a smile.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

SOME TIME LATER

"(Whistling)", Naruto is currently walking with Juuzou as both are wearing the metalbending police armor while there faces are concealed by white masks.

"And that's why we can't show our faces, our faces were burned by fire bender bandits. They killed my wife and his mother while they burned our faces just too teach us a lesson", Naruto said in front of Lin who's eyes are narrowed at the two soldiers as there walking behind we through the earth kingdom. Naruto and Juuzou went with Lin after they helped locate a few air benders in the city. They soon went with Lin to find the avatar and warn her about the four kidnappers that escaped the prison.

5 MINUTES LATER AT WHERE KORRA IS

Tenzin opens the door slowly too find Lin, Naruto, and Juuzou at the door which they walk in?

"Lin?", Tenzin said surprised as he shuts the door.

"What are you doing here?", Tenzin asks her as she stops in the middle of the room with the two.

"We need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life's endanger", Lin says too Tenzin.

"What?!", Korra asks as she takes a few steps towards them.

"What's going on?", Korra asks them.

"I just got word from lord Zuko and Tonraq", Lin says too her.

"Why is lord Zuko with my dad?", Korra asks her not understanding.

"Zaheer has escaped along with his three friends", Naruto said as he examines a vase causing Tenzin's eyes too widen in shock.

"How is that possible?", Tenzin asks not understanding.

"Because Zaheer is an air bender now", Lin says causing his eyes too widen in more shock.

"No...", Tenzin says which Korra sighs finally done listening too this.

"Alright, hold on. Will you quit ignoring me and tell me what's going on?! Who's Zaheer and why us my life endangered?!", Korra says with annoyance in her voice which they look at each other then back too her.

"Shortly after we found out you were the avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted too kidnap you, luckily your father, lord Zuko, chief Sokka, and I were there too stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed too impair there abilities", Tenzin said too her.

"So that's why you and my dad sheltered me away...", Korra says as she glances away finally understanding.

"It was for your own safety", Tenzin said too her.

"Why were they trying too kidnap Korra?", Mako asks them.

"Seems they wanted too corrupt her and turn her dark. We need to take her back to the city and protect her", Naruto said to them as he turns seeing Juuzou spinning a vase on his scythe causing him too face palm.

"No in not running", Korra said too her, which she closes her eyes.

"Korra, you don't understand. These criminals are like nothing you ever faced before", Lin said too her.

"Look, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't need too protect me, I came here for one thing to find the air benders and I'm not leaving without them", Korra says too her.

"Fine, lets get them and get out of here. Where are they?", Lin asks her.

"I'm military compound and we're busting them out", Korra said with determination in her eyes while Naruto looks out a window seeing a bird circling in a zig zag pattern?

"So there here...", Naruto thought and smiles seeing this while they heard a crash and turn too see Juuzou sweeping the broken vase with his scythe under the rug...

EARTH KINGDOM CAPITAL

"Hello... I'm the new recruit", Naruto said wearing earth kingdom armor as the two guards stare at him.

"I never heard of anything about a new recruit? What's with the mask?", one asked as Naruto points behind them as they turn too see the others.

"Sorry", Naruto said as he karate chops both in the back of the neck knocking them out as Naruto then uses the rope he took along while Juuzou draws on there faces. The group soon enter the building as they see multiple passages and in the corner of Naruto's eyes he saw someone being dragged out of site?

"Lets split up, me and my son will go that way while you guys find your own ways", Naruto says and before they could say anything they begin running as they make there way through the passage and down a flight if stairs as they find a bunch of dead Dai li agents body's which they find at the bottom with Sasuke and Arima eating a Dai li agent...

"Seriously? Eating now!", Naruto asks as he looks at the gate and kicks it off its hinges too find a coffin made of titanium with metal chains around it? Sasuke extends his right hand creating black flames and focuses it as he proceeds too cut it. Soon air starts filling the coffin as it opens up and falls too the side showing a platinum coffin much smaller sealed by steal locks which Naruto extends his right hand as he cuts his finger and his blood gushes out as it surrounds the locks and freezes it with his blood as blood surrounds his right hand and slashes the locks destroying it as air comes in as it opens again showing a man in a brown cloak wrapped in chains as he looks up showing his white hair and appears too be an old man.

"Nagato, so this is the affect of nit eating for over 41 years huh, or was it 42?", Naruto asks as he turns seeing both Arima and Sasuke dragging bodies in causing his eyes too widen as am the three step out while they out exactly 7 bodies in it as they move away soon too hear ripping and broken bones a they hear growls of anger and hunger as blood starts too fly out of the doorway along with a body which shows a a Dai li agent having the skin ripped off his head as the corpse is dragged back in. The three heard foot steps and turn too see five Dai li agents in a stance ready too fight.

"You three trying too free a prisoner she killing our own. Punishment is dea-", the Dai li agent was stoped by a sudden gravitational force drawing him towards the door as they turn too the door as they can't see the agent anymore but heard screams of horror and pain as it soon stops which Nagato walks out with blood all over his mouth showing his blood red hair and rinnegan eyes.

"That was a good meal", Nagato said while Naruto takes his white mask off and but on his black leather mask he weared during prison and trial.

"The four have returned, the black lotus has returned", Naruto said as they four charge which there eyes widen as there killed in only a second.

"Eheheheh, its been so long since we four have killed together", Naruto said which the four smirk as they begin running up the steps in a hurry.

OUTSIDE

Korra, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Kai, bumi, and Asami make it outside as they check for any guards.

"Come on, it's clear!", Kirea says as she begins running with the others but was stopped as eight Dai li agents land in front of then along with another eight arriving and stoking behind them.

"So you discovered my elite army", the queen says now arriving.

"I see there loyalties still need some work", the queen said too them.

"These airbenders shouldn't be used as weapons. They have a right too chose there own paths!", Korra said with anger as the queen walks forward.

"These airbenders are earth kingdom citizens and I am there queen. Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bair-", the earth queen was cut off as age begins twitching causing there eyes too widen as the queen falls too her knees.

"Man she's annoying", Naruto said as they turn which Tenzin's eyes widen in complete and utter shock while they Dai li agents charge but are sent back by a sudden force.

"Man there annoying", Nagato says with his hand extended and pulls back along with Naruto who stopped using blood bending on the queen who's stands up shakily.

"Attack!", she ordered as the Dai li agents charge which Sasuke swings his right arm causing a wave of black flames too fire from his hands as a few begin creaming covered in black flames while the other stands back as Naruto and Arima walks forward which Arima slashes Naruto's arms causing blood too gush out as scythes of blood were created along with Arima's sword transforms into the form of 4 satellite panels attached to a rapier handle which unleashes lighting as it strikes them and causing them too yell in pain until they were silenced by Naruto slashing there heads off while his blood returned too his arms while the earth queen has wide yes filled with horror as the four turn there backs too her.

"She's not even worth killing", Naruto said as he dips his mask up.

"True true", Juuzou said now in his regular clothes while there's blood dropping from his scythe from killing multiple dai li agents as he walks past the queen who passes out. The five stand in front the others which Naruto smiles.

"Hey...", Naruto says smiling widely towards them.

"Naruto, Arima, Sasuke, Nagato, and Juuzou...", Tenzin said with shock as the others look at him confused.

"They killed a hundred fire benders and citizens while they devoured the fire benders... My father Avatar Aang stopes them along with fire lord Zuko... It was soon ended by Toph arriving... Yet I thought there bending was taken away? There leader is Naruto Uzumaki and that's his son Juuzou who went missing for over 41 year. You see, Naruto is Tophs husband", Tenzin said with shock while everyone's eyes widen in complete shock.

"So Tenzin, shocked too see your ex-girlfriends dad young and alive as well as... How has Lin been doing since I was arrested?", Naruto asks which Tenzin's eyes narrowed.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

AIR SHIP

"DON'T TALK TOO ME!", Lin yelled as she slams the door in Naruto's face as he looks down and sighs which he turns too everyone.

"She really hates me", Naruto said too then as Korra and Tenzin were watching this happening.

"If your thinking you can arrest me or something don't even try we can kill all of you guys on this ship now but we won't. The red lotus is getting involved again so the black lotus will be involved again", Naruto says to then confusing them.

"The Red Lotus is an anarchist splinter faction of the Order of the White Lotus founded by Xai Bau after the Hundred Year War. The Red Lotus's goal is to have the humans and spirits coexist again and usher in a new world order by dismantling the established nations and their leaders, which they originally planned to do by releasing Vaatu from his prison within the Tree of Time,[3] and later by assassinating world leaders and ending the Avatar Cycle-oh wait there doing that now", Naruto said causing them too he completely shocked at hearing this.

"The Black lotus is the Hagoromo clan, my clan. You see we are the ones who protect the Avatar and the world by the shadows. After what Fire Lord Sozin did why killing the airbenders we went into hiding, our clan scattered because of Fire lord Ozai attacking my home. They killed a lot of us but most of us have survived an for so king wee been getting stronger, much stronger. You see it wasn't like that when we just killed those people and were caught eating them", Naruto said which Tenzin's eyes narrowed.

"You killed a hundred fire be-they were a part of the red lotus. I did my job", Naruto said causing his eyes too widen while Korra's eyes narrowed.

"What about the civilians, the guards, the Dai li?! We're they Red lotus too?!", Korra said but Naruto laughs ad smiles darkly.

"Oh they were just in the way. We killed them so we could kill the fire benders. And those citizens were quite tasty", Naruto said smiling which Korra is horrified.

"You're a monster!", Korra said as Naruto shrugs.

"This world is full of monsters but... There are some people I didn't want too be hurt", Naruto said as he walks past them.

"Hey in not done talking to-", Korra stopes as she and Tenzin fall too there knees.

"Don't push it, avatar even through you look tasty I can't kill the one who's destined too save the world", Naruto says as he begins walking again as he released the two who glare at Naruto in anger at his attitude.

"Has he always been that cold hearted?!", Korra says with anger.

"Actually before Naruto was arrested he was a kind father. Through if he were hear a lot of things wouldn't have happened. He would have somehow convinced Amon to work with him being a blood bender. You see he was also a military police officer as well as he was the one who always stopped Lin and Suyin from fighting all the time", Tenzin said too her as Korra stares at the door way.

"Wait, sister? I never knew Lin had one?", Korra said which he nods.

NEXT DAY

"And this is my daughters city", Naruto says standing next too Juuzou, Arima, Nagato, and Sasuke as well as Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami. There currently walking towards Zaofu which they spot Aiwei and guards.

"Avatar Korra, it is a-", Aiwei stops as his eyes widen looking at Naruto who smiles.

"Sup, I'm Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto said confirming what Aiwei was thinking.

"You see, they won't be able too stop us so I wanted too visit my daughter and wife", Naruto says as he walks past Aiwei and the guards which soon follow as they close the fate and begin moving and after two minutes there fling through the city as they pass a stature of Toph.

"There's Toph, word of advice. Never piss her or her daughters off since they have a hidden anger in them", Naruto said too them.

"Sorry Naruto, Toph left years ago to wonder the world in search for enlightenment. No one has seen her since", Aiwei says gaining a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"I'm guessing she wants too beat up the Avatar... Korra can you do me a fav-NO!", Korra said looking away causing him too sigh.

"Dammit... She loved heating up he avatar once in a while like she lives ding it too me. But instead it was in bed", Naruto said causing everyone too stare at him not even thinking he would say something like that which they soon arrive and they exit.

"Wow is this we're the airbenders lives?", Korra asks as Naruto passes her as he walks towards the main house and opens the door wiry the others soon following too find metal benders rehearsing?

"Ahhhh, she selects was the most adventurous", Naruto said with a smile as he watches them continue as they soon finally stop as Suyin turns and her eyes widen all the way as a smile appears on her face.

"Dad!", Suyin yelled as she runs had hugs Naruto who laughs as he hugs his daughter.

"Sup sis", Juuzou said as she then grabs him as they hug as Naruto laughs.

"I don't get it, don't you know what he did?", Korra asks her as Naruto nods.

"You see during my years in prison Toph and Suyin visited me asking me why. I told them everything... Through I may be recaptured by the fire lord or northern water tribe but who cares. Also your sisters on the ship, she won't listen too me", Naruto said too her which she blinks in surprise.

"Lins here? Well, I would love too say hello", Suyin says as he nods while the others are looking around which Sasuke notices Kuvira staring at him with a small blush which he looks away at Naruto who's hugging his family.

AIRSHIP

Lin is currently staring outside at the city.

"Lin", Naruto said causing her too turn but her eyes narrow seeing the others along with Naruto, Suyin, and Juuzou. Naruto let the others wander around and do as they please.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?", Korra asks her.

"I don't want too here it", Lin says too her and looks away.

"After thirty years the least you could do is say hello. Dad did when he broke out of prison", Suyin said causing him to nod.

"I have nothing too say too you", Lin says as she turns around completely causing Naruto too sigh.

"Let me guess, Suyin you tried to talk but Lin here can't", Naruto said as she turns around glaring at Naruto.

"Oh don't put that on me, your the reason why the family fell apart!", Lin said pointing at Naruto who looks away while Suyin glares at Lin.

"And you've done a bang up job keeping it that way!", Suyon days as they glare at each other and Naruto gets between them.

"We can stand here arguing about the past all day or shall we get to business. I want too meet my grand children", Naruto says to her.

"Lin your niece is a new air bender is they amazing!", Korra asks her as she shied no emotion.

"Yeah, terrific. You guys can go while-lets go", Naruto said as he's walking out with Lin who's over his shoulder causing her too blink in surprise as she begins struggling but Naruto doesn't budge.

"Hell no! My blood bending is restricting you", Naruto said which she had an annoyed look on her face knowing that talking will do nothing.

OUTSIDE AIR SHIP

Naruto soon let Lin down as there now watching Nagato facing both Wei and Wing are playing the game peer disc we there hitting the disc around.

"There my twi youngest Wei and Wing. There playing a game called power disc which they invented it all on the own", Suyin said as they watch the disc about to go into Nagato's goal but stops in midair and flys fast like a speeding bullet which both jump out if the way as the disc rips through the wires causing the beep too keep going until ten seconds them it stops.

"Hey! No gravity bending!", the two say as Nagato shrugs.

"Sorry, never says anything about that!", Nagato said as he the two look down.

"I'm so proud of those two", Suyin said which they keep going as they soon find themselves in an area of odd pieces of art work too find Huan creating what looks like a metal banana.

"Huan, I want you too meet your grandfather, your uncle Juuzou, your aunt Lin, and the avatar as well as her friends", Lin said too Huan who is looking at the banana which his hand in his chin.

"Nice too meet you", Korra said which all he said was "hey".

"Wow, that's a really nice... Banana? Yes very life like", Bolin says causing Huan too have a tic mark on his forehead.

"(Sigh) its not a banana!-I'm guessing its a flower blooming", Naruto says cutting Huan off as his eyes widen.

"See! He gets it! It was inspired by harmonic convergence, the donning of a new age", Huan said as Naruto nods as they begin walking.

"Its definitely a banana", Naruto said with a whisper too Juuzou who's chuckles at that. Soon they find Opal reading a book near the water.

"And this is my daughter. Opal", Suyin said causing her too turn and instantly smiles as she stands to which Naruto walks towards her and hugs her.

"So you're Opal, nice to meet you I'm your grandfather Naruto", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen as she smiles at him.

"I've heard story's about you but...", Opal says causing him too sigh.

"I know what you mean Opal", Naruto said too her as a he puts a hand on her shoulder smiling.

"Opal, that's a beautiful name", Bolin says causing her too blush which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Thanks", Opal said as she begins too extend her hand which Bolin does the same.

"I'm Bolin-WHAT THE HELL  
>IS THAT!", Naruto yelled pointing towards the sky which everyone turns and soon Naruto pushes Bolin into the water.<p>

"Oh sorry, it was a bird. Being locked away for so long made me crazy... Hey Bolin, who are you in the water?", Naruto asks as they find Bolin in the water as he blows his air over his head.

"I'll go see the chef and help go prepare dinner. I haven't cooked in so long. Lin, don't leave or I'll just drag you back outside", Naruto says as he walks towards the building.

"I've always wanted too meet you my mom has told so many stores about you!", Opal said too her as she looks away.

"I'm sure age has", Lin says causing her to think she's done something wrong while they notice Juuzou is gone? They heard a crash and look too see Juuzou eating the fish which he's cooking using his blue fire.

LATER THAT DAY AT DINNER

"Tonight with the help of Naruto, we present a bowl of freshly made Ramen. Eden through I didn't want too make that he threatened me", The man said but instantly shuts up seeing Naruto glaring at him. Soon they find the cook pass Baatar who's at the door way with Arima and Baatar Jr?

"Sorry dear I'm going to half too take dinner into my office. Your fathers friend have given us a major breakthrough on the trans station model", Baatar says which she smiles.

"Don't let me stand in the way of inspiration", Suyin says too him.

"You're the best!", Baatar says then left with the two towards his office.

"That was my brilliant architect of a husband Baatar and our oldest son. He engineers all my husbands projects", Suyin says too them.

"Eheheheh, I enjoy the family get together", Naruto said and notices that Juuzou, Wing, Huan, and even Opal already finished there ramen...

"Told you ramen was the food of the gods and you didn't listen!", Naruto yelled out too the cook who places desert on the table.

"I'll never doubt you again sir", he said as he leaves while they could see him with a noodle coming from his mouth...

"So anyways, tell me why he's here?", Naruto asks pointing towards the door as they turn seeing Varrick she his assistant Zhu li?

"Sorry were late everyone!", Varrick said too the before he he's slammed into the wall by Naruto which Zhu smirks seeing this happening.

"So your the one unheard about, I have too say. Your a dick", Naruto said as he drops him.

"Since you help my daughter with her city which I'll let you live", Naruto said causing Varrick too swallow as Naruto sits back down.

"Don't explain what you do Varrick, Suyin's already told me from the letter she sent me which didn't talk a lot about how the family was doing", Naruto said too him.

"Alright enough! I'm trying too keep the avatar safe and your harboring a criminal?!", Lin yelled standing up.

"Ease up Lin, sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his last but that doesn't mean he should pay for itbthevrest of his life. My chef was a pirate but now he's master cook. People change", Suyin said which Lin grits her teeth.

"You age Naruto haven't!", Lin yelled as she knocks the chair aside and begins walking towards the door.

"Lin!", Korra yelled before she slams the door shut which Suyin sighs before they heard a crash seeing Bolin on the ground with Varrick on him both in pain which everyone looks at Naruto who has his hand extended...

"I was trying too kill a fly...", Naruto said too everyone.

LEAVE A REVIEW, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

Naruto has his head on a table in the living room with Suyin and Juuzou talking as Korra enters?

"I'm sorry for how Lin's been acting", Korra says which Naruto sighs as he looks out the window seeing Sasuke talking too Kuvira?

"I'm sorry for how Lin's been acting. She gets the seriousness from me sadly... (Sigh)", Naruto said as he cracks his neck leaning against the couch.

"Mom gave us a lot of freedom since dad was in jail. I left while they stayed", Juuzou said which Suyin continues.

"Toph was always busy being chief of police. Because mom grew up in such a strict house, she gave us all the freedom in the works hoping we'd figure out our own paths", Suyin says too her.

"That sounds like a good thing", Korra says too her.

"And in a way it was. But we both ended up fighting for moms attention. Lin followed in her footsteps and became a cop, I was more of a rebel. Mom wasn't too happy at how either of us turned out. When I was 16, I left home to explore the world. I sailed the seas on a pirate ship, joined a traveling circus for awhile and lived in a sand bender communion in the desert... It took me awhile but, I finally realized what I was looking for was a family. So I bought this plot of land, found a brilliant architect who later became my husband and created a place I could truly call home", Suyin said too him.

"I understand, even I would be sad. Toph wanted the two of you too be on good terms and get along... But you didn't...", as Naruto said that he stood up.

"I'm gonna check on Opal", Naruto said too them as he exits the room while Juuzou looks around bored while tapping his scythe.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Don't put too much strengths in your techniques, try to be looser and at the same time strong", Naruto said too her as she nods.

"Hey little lady", Bolin said gaining there attention as they turn too him seeing him leaning against the fence.

"Wow, you really blowing me away with you're air bending (gay sound affects)", As Bolin said that there just staring at him. Naruto has a "WTF" expression.

"Why are you acting weird?", Opal asks getting annoyed.

"Why are you acting we-OWWWW!", Bolin was stopped as Naruto is pointing his finger at Bolin who has his right leg behind his neck as he falls and hits the ground. His leg moves back in front of him as he's looking straight at Naruto straight in the face.

"If you keep acting like an ass. I'll kill you", Naruto said causing him too swallow.

"Look I'm sorry, I get really self conscious when I know a girl likes me and I end up acting stupid", Bolin said as he stands up while Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Who says I liked you?", Opal asks as she walks too Bolin standing in front of Naruto.

"Oh no, but I thought-Mako said?", Bolin says confused.

"Just kidding. But, do me a favor and stop trying. Well, don't stop trying just stop trying so much. Just be yourself", Opal says too him.

"Huh... Be myself... I guess I could give that a shot", Bolin says as they stare at eachother.

"If you guys kiss, Bolin. I will rip your heart out", Naruto said which he begins sweating.

"Grandpa!", Opal said but Naruto shakes his head.

"NO! I will not have my adorable granddaughter kiss him!", Naruto said as he points at Bolin. But he stops as he sees Sasuke giving a "come over here motion?"

"Seems I'm wanting else where", Naruto said as he's walking towards Sasuke which he's walking by his side.

"What is it?", Naruto asks as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"We may have a problem involving Kuvira. She's a revolutionary type", Sasuke says as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm listening", Naruto said as they begin talking but it stops as there eyes narrowed.

"The balance is shifting. If it does too much, the darkness will return...and we will not survive the second attack. Hagoromo was lucky and they survived", Naruto said as they look up at the moon.

"The moon will turn dark purple signaling it has returned but in what form, I do not know", Naruto said as they stare at the moon.

NEXT DAY OUTSIDE

"So I wasn't the only one?", Nagato asks as Naruto nods as there all outside talking while Korra is training with Lin.

"Yeah, there coming back. Sooner or later they'll find a suitable body too inhabit. Then we won't win", Naruto said to them as Arima pushes his glasses up.

"Naruto, why can I smell your blood?", Arima said as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"One of them attacked me at night but...", Naruto says as he closed his eyes.

FLASH BACK

"(Yawn) that was a good workout, now I'm going too bed", was all Naruto said as he's only wearing his pants while he has scars on his body as well as a six pack and having a muscular body. He soon cracks his neck while sweating from doing a thousand push ups while sweat is coming from his body as he begins walking down the hallway.

"Where do you think you are going?", someone asks in a dark shadowy voice as Naruto stops cold as his eyes narrowed. In front of him darkness starts too for showing a man wearing dark grey armor. His helmet has dark purple metal vines covering his face, and his shoulder plates have a large spike on each of them. On his left hand he wields a spiked shield that has a dark purple rose insignia carved onto the surface of it while he has glowing red eyes.

"Ahh, Chaos Knight Jude is it, a lower rank knight of the darkness", Naruto said as Jude walks towards Naruto slowly.

"You are going to die here, Naruto. I am going to kill you", Jude says as Naruto smiles.

"We have deemed you four no longer useful. So we shall eliminate you four, the darkness will never rest until all is consumed by chaos. You four vino ale shall die along with the light", Jude said as Naruto begins walking past Jude.

"Sorry, but go home or I'll-", Naruto stops as steel thorn is stabbed through his chest drawing blood as he spits out blood.

"Now we'll kill you and everyone else in this city one by-", Jude stops as he felt a dark a dangerous killing intent from Naruto as he's frozen as Naruto turns towards him as his killing intent is actually being seen giving off a see through light black color.

"Do you realize, that what you just said. Marked your end", Naruto said as his eyes widen.

"Invisible...", Naruto said as he has his right fist on his left palm as his veins start too appear which Jude immediately tries to run while turning slowly into darkness.

"Black...", Naruto says as Jude becomes solid again as his eyes widen.

"So... Fast...", Jude says as he's cut in half while theres a line creating a circle around them while there's a blade from his right backhand.

"If the darkness wants to win, it better send in stronger soldiers", Naruto said as his blood recedes while he begins healing slowly while Jude explodes into dust.

FLASH BACK END

"They'll be more arriving in the future", Naruto said them before he hard a loud bang which they turn seeing Suyin and Lin fighting?!

"HEY NO FIGHTING!", Naruto yelled as he jumps high abs lands between them but they aren't listening as both are holding big rocks.

"I SAID STOP!", Naruto yelled extending both hands causing the two too stop as the rocks fall but are knocked away by Arima.

"I never wanted too use this against you two", Naruto says too them as he sighs while letting them go as there both on there knees looking as Naruto in shock which Lin immediately hits the ground passing out while Naruto's eyes widens as Korra catches her.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is smiling as he's looking at Lin and Suyin next too eachother as there smiling at the statue of Toph.

"Eheheheh. Finally there getting along, through...", Naruto said as his eyes narrowed at what Jude said.

"The Red Lotus is now our second priority, the darkness has already made its move...", Naruto thought too himself as his eyes narrowed more at what the darkness shapes will it take.

LEAVE A REVIEW. DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AND STOP READING.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope up like this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter.

Chapter 8

DURING THE AFTERNOON IN THE DINNING ROOM

"Still can't metal bend can you?", Naruto ask a sad Bolin who looks down sadly which the becomes sadder seeing Nagato twirling metal in the air.

The cook places a plate of Opal's favorite food on the table which she smiles.

"Thanks for making my favorite meal", Opal said causing him too smile.

"I'm gonna really miss you Opal, no one appreciates my raw veggie wraps like you do", he says as he walks away which Opal looks at Bolin.

"Every time I eat raw food, I'm gonna think of you", Bolin says too her causing Naruto's eye too twitch.

"That's so sweet", Opal says too him.

"This stinks, we were just starting to know each other and now your off too the northern air temple", Bolin says too her.

"We'll be together soon-", Opal was stopes as Naruto starts coughing as he hits his chest.

"Hell no! You guys just met and I will not give my grand daughter virginity too just anyone!", Naruto yelled causing the two too blush a lot as Juuzou gives a laugh.

"That's not what you said too me", Juuzou said which Naruto sighs as his head hits the table.

"Oh shut up Juuzou", Naruto says which his son laughs.

"Kid, can I give you some relationship advice?", Varick said only too be hit by a piece of food curtesy of Naruto.

"Don't listen too him, he's completely oblivion too the fact that someone he knows is in love with him", Naruto said too Varick confusing him.

"Wait what do you mean? Julie, get over here!", Varick yelled as Julie appears behind him.

"Yes sir?", Julie asks him.

"Is there anyone I know thy in love with me?", Varick asks causing Julie's eyes too widen as a light blush appears on her face noticing Naruto smirking at her.

"Uh-no sir, there isn't anyone", Julie said immediately as she walks away which Varick raises an eyebrow.

"That was weird", was all Varick said before e shrugs and begins drinking from his cup again. Naruto soon gets up from his chair.

"I'll be right back", was all Naruto said as he walks out confusing them, after a few minutes Naruto arrives t the spot which he bends down too one knee examining the spot where he killed Jude.

"From the old book of legends, the army of darkness the "Chaos Knights"... If I remember right there are ranks in the army of darkness. Lieutenant, Captain, Major, and General... Hmmmm, Jude...(his eyes narrow) the Four Weird Fangs but where are the other three members?", Naruto thought too himself as he stood up and looks out the window as he sees the sun which his eyes narrowed all the way.

"When will they come?", Sasuke asks which he turns seeing Sasuke, Nagato, and Arima.

"The four weird fangs from the old book of legends from the army of darkness. They'll be coming most likely tonight", Naruto said too them which there eyes narrow.

AT NIGHT

A darkness starts appearing around Zaofu as three figures wearing armor could be seen walking towards Zaofu.

"Fresia, Golgius, do what you guys want to do but remember our mission and te target", one of them said.

"Whatever you say", Golgius said as he disappears while Fresia disappears by darkness as Ruin begins walking but soon stops as he finds Naruto, Sasuke, and Nagato in front of him.

"Hello", Naruto said too him.

WHERE GOLGIUS IS

"Now where are they?", Golgius asks himself but stops as he turns seeing Arima.

"Hy are you inside this house?", Arima asks Golgius who gives a laugh as he takes our a big swim blades swords while Arima takes out his weapon which turns into its lance mode as Golgius suddenly disappears.

"Lieutenant", Arima thought as he looks around.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think I can win but I do think I get abjure you badly!", Golgius said as he appears behind Arima and swings down which was blocked by Arima's lance as he pushes him off as he disappears. Arima begins running as he heard laughter which Golgius appears above him and swings down as he blocks it which Golgius disappears again causing Arima's eyes too narrow as this continues which he blocks more attacks as he then stops.

"You're nothing but a weakling!", Golgius yelled attack was blocked again.

"You don't get it my very reason for living was because of one promise I made to someone. I will never break that promise so I'm done playing around", Arima said as he pushes his glasses up as his lance turns into a long, broad spear with two out-turned lugs at the base of the head, that forms a guard similar to that of a boar spear.

"Elaine...", was all Arima says as he turns fast and throws his spear which speeds towards a wall which hits something as it heads for the wall as it explodes.

"I-Impossible...", Golgius said as Arima takes off his glasses showing his red slit eyes which Golgius's eyes widen more.

"Wait a second... You look just like... YOUR STILL ALIVE?! SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE DIED AFTER THE WAR?!", Golgius yelled as he sighs.

"After seven deadly sins died I lived on... We had to restart from the beginning since you monsters took away the people I called family... The fountain of youth makes me immortal and I soon found a family I could call my own since I'm also from that clan... I'm no longer the passionate, selfish, greedy, and caring man as I once was through I'm cursed to walk the earth and protect the innocent. I'm no longer Ban, its Arima", Arima said as he puts his glasses back on and walks to Golgius as he stomps in his stomach as he rips the spear out of his chest and immediately stabs it through his head which which he explodes into dust as Arima sighs as his eyes narrowed.

"Better get to the Avatar", Arima thought before he starts running.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

The red lotus members, Zaheer, P'Li, Ming-Hua, and Ghazan are current cornered as there surrounded by the guards as well as having Korra who's unconscious. What's preventing them from moving closer was the pool of lava surrounding Zaheet and his followers. Zaheer begins swirling the air around them but was stopped as the wind disappeared causing his eye too widen as crystals begin rising from the ground?! Zaheer grits his teeth as he turns seeing Naruto, Sasuke, Arima, and Nagato walking towards them.

"We failed! They're already here!", Zaheer yelled as he swings his staff using the lava's steam creating a thick fog as it gets wider and Naruto as well as the other three watch as the fog disappears.

"There gone", Naruto said too them as he looks around and sighs knowing more will come while he turns away.

"I'm going to bed", Naruto said as he walks back heading for his room leaning the others to do as they want while all had one thought. There was one more but they can't find the Chaos Knight.

NEXT DAY

"As I said, I never liked him", Naruto told the others as there inside Aiwei's house, the reason why is because Naruto never trusted him since he always got an odd feeling about him, with them Varrick and Bolin.

"Tell me why are we here again?", Varrick asked Naruto.

"Actually just wanted Bolin since I don't trust him to be alone with my grand daughter and I don't like him", Naruto said causing Bolin to have a hurt expression.

"I'm right here!", Bolin yelled as Naruto glances at him and shrugs.

"Be lucky your not a bitch in the relationship like Varrick-oh wait you are", Naruto said too him.

"Hey! I'm no bitch! And I'm not even in a relationship!", Varrick yelled as Arima, Nagato, and Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously... I can't wait till you get told off by a close friend", Naruto said to him.

"Hey guys, I think I found something?", Nagato told aid as he stomps in the ground and a secret door opens up showing a staircase leading down to a door.

"Interesting. Hey Varrick, what's your assumption since your practically a criminal", Naruto said to Varrick which his eyes narrow.

"Said the murder!", Varrick said but begins sweating seeing Naruto glaring at him menacingly while Bolin is sweating.

"Guys, Aiwei is walking towards here", Sasuke says causing them to get out of the trap door and stomps on the floor causing it too shut just as Aiwei entered his home and stops seeing them.

"What are you doing in my house? You're trespassing on the property on one of the most highest ranked officials in the city. You better have a good explanation!", Aiwei asked them which Bolin was the first to speak.

"We do, we do... We actually knocked on your front door and we thought we heard you said "come innnnn, I'm in the bathroom".", after Bolin said that they all started at him.

"I see who you hate him", Sasuke said too Naruto which Arima nods.

"I feel so sorry for you... Eheheheheh", Arima starts cracking up as they just start laughing while Naruto and Bolin have a hurt expression and Aiwei has his fingers on his temples.

"Why is he here?", Aiwei asked them as Naruto. Decided to speak.

"First explain this", Naruto said but they heard nothing and he turns to Nagato who just blinks before he understood why they were staring at him which he stomps on the ground causing the book shelf to move showing a stair case?

"Where did that come from?", Aiwei asked as they look at each other as Nagato shakes his head causing Naruto's eyes too widen.

"If he has no idea why this is here. We've got a problem, it seems the darkness can take people now...", Naruto said too them as they heard knocking coming from down stairs which there eyes narrow.

"Sasuke come with me, you guys stay up here", Naruto told them as he and Sasuke walk down the steps as they stop in front of the four as he grabs the door handle and opens it to find a gasoline tank connected to a detonator as it explodes causing Naruto's eyes too widen as in slow motion Sasuke grabs the back of Naruto's shirt and pulls him back as he steps forward and extends both hands absorbing the flames immediately which there was no explosion as at the doorway of the path they find a man with with long shoulder length silver hair. He's wearing a full-body copper and white armor with a crest. He also wore a cloak or cape.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen all the way!

"ZARATRAS!", both yelled as the stomps on the ground causing an eruption of lava under there feet too explode as both jump back at the door way as Nagato slams both hands in the ground creating a crystal wall blocking the lava as Nagato grits his teeth.

"Uh, who was he?", Bolin asked them confused.

"Zaratras, Lord of the North and General of the Chaos Knights. There already resurrections faster then I thought", Naruto told them as he grits his teeth as he looks at Arima who pushed his glasses up as his slitted eyes narrow while soon they heart footsteps and turn seeing the others as there shocked at what happened.

"What happened, we heard an explosion?", Lina asked as she's shocked seeing the damage.

"Its time I tell you a story", Naruto told them as Suyin steps forward.

"This is no time for stories, we-LIN!", Naruto yelled cutting her off as she's shocked at the seriousness in his tone.

"This story is completely serious and true. It happened before the first avatar... You could say it happened before Vaatu and Raava... Nagato would you please", Naruto asked as he nods and stomps a foot on the ground creating a chair as Naruto sat down.

"I'll tell the story... About when it came and changed everything", Naruto said which Korra steps forward.

"What came?", Korra asked as Naruto made a first.

"First the soldiers, then the Lieutenants, then the four generals until... It came and began the wheel of good and evil... It was born from nothing and it was everything...", Naruto said as he holds his head causing Korra's eyes too narrow.

"WHAT CAME!", Korra yelled as she freezes and they could all see and image of Raava next to Naruto.

"Its time she knew how it really started between you and Vaatu", Naruto told her as she sighs and nods.

"As you wish Asura", Raava said as Naruto goes to one knee and bows as always your voice soothes me", Naruto told her gaining a chuckle but becomes serious as he stood up facing her.

"It was the beginning of the end... It had many names, Chaos, Hell, the old one, but there was one name that described it perfectly... It was called the "Darkness" and it was a God", Naruto told her causing her eyes too widen.

"You see Vaatu and Raava were once human before they became spirits but for me to start talking about that it would make more sense if I start at the very beginning. Right Sasuke, remember our final fight?", Naruto asked as he stepped forward along with Nagato and Arima.

"Now... I shall begin the story... What happened after our final battle as well as our tag team the sage of six paths and Hamura", Naruto said as he began explaining to them of the past.

A LONG LONG TIME AGO BEFORE ANYTHING WAS RECORDED

"Jeez, you still don't get it...?! Well, I guess it can't be helped... You were always pretty exceptionally stupid, after all... Still I can't believe it was a tie, you with your fire bending and me with my water bending!", Naruto said as is surprised too see Sasuke crying.

"... Shut it... Usuratonkachi", Sasuke said as his left arm was gone while Naruto's right was gone.

"Our grand dads are gonna laugh seeing us like this", Naruto said as he gives a laugh which Sasuke does too.

AND THIS WAS THE BEGINNING OF HOW EVERYTHING CHANGED

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS SIDE STORY.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Naruto name in the past was Asura while Sasuke was Indra.

Chapter 10

Both Asura and Indra look seeing Vaatu and Raava. Vaatu has short red hair and orange slitted eyes while wearing a he wears a a sleeveless black jumpsuit with matching gloves above he wears red steel armour and still carries his sword he also wears a long white cape. Raava has short pink hair and orange slitted eyes. She's wearing an Anbu as the two jump down on then while Hagoromo and Hamura are smiling seeing the outcome. Raava bends down to them and sighs.

"Idiots", Raava said as she begins healing the lost arms which Naruto smiles.

"Raava, I'm-OW!", Sasuje yelled in pain as he holds his head with his right hand and not only him but Naruto does the same as there's a beefy pissed off Raava.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED AND YET YIU STILL FIGHT YOU DUMBASSES!", Raava yells as everyone was shocked while Vaatu just sweatdrops at his sisters outburst.

"Sorry...", both day sweating as Raava takes a deep breath and smiles as she looks at Naruto and Sasuke she hugs them while they here a laugh and turn seeing Arima but he looks completely different. On the left side of his neck, he has a large scar and he's currently wearing a red colored jacket and pants with metal pieces sown into both, and shoes of a similar color. He's not wearing any glasses at all while he's standing next to Nagato.

"Ban, what's with the laugh?", Naruto asked as he smiles.

"Noooooooooothing. Just watchin Raava get close to you like she is now since she looooo-", Ban was cut off as Vaatu slammed his fist into his face.

"SHUT IT BAN!", Vaatu yelled as his head collides with Ban which the too begin fighting as the others just watch sweatdroping.

"That's weird...", Sasuke says and noticed Raava blushing at what Ban was trying to say while Naruto was completely clueless causing Sasuke too sigh as he looks at his grand father Hamura as well as his grand uncle. Both are watching them closely as Sasuke looks away seeing them smiling.

"Man in tired", Naruto said as he yawns but stops as they all felt it, something went very wrong causing Naruti to stand up as he looks around with narrowed eyes. Naruto immediately creates an ice sword out of the air's water as he moves the sword and stabs something which half of the blade disappears?

"ARGH?!", someone said in pain as Golgius appears with a blade through him as he stumbles backwards as the ice blade comes out of him as there shocked seeing the armored figure.

"(Cough, cough) you sensed me didn't you...", Golgius said to him as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?", Hagoromo asked as he and Hamura appear behind him causing him to laugh as he starts to turn too dust.

"The fight has brought the attention of darkness. The end is coming and all shall feel our power", Golgius said as he disappeared which everyone's eyes narrowed hearing that.

"We should return to the village now", Hagoromo said as he begins walking away which the others begin following him while Naruto was lost in thought thinking about when he defeated the knight.

"Odd, I couldn't sense anything from him. Just an off darkness like an abyss?", Naruto thought to himself while the others have similar thoughts.

"I couldn't even sense him until Naruto killed him, through why does it feel like that were being watched closely yet I can't sense anyone?", Sasuke thought.

"This feeling, its just like when we stopped those demons...", Ban thought to himself remembering him and the other six fighting demons.

"Not even Hamura and Hagoromo notices him before we all felt an odd feeling but... Wait, it felt like something went off and... ITS EVERYWHERE?!", Nagato though as his rinnegan showed a dark aura in the air all around them, no the entire world there was a darkness which Sasuke, Naruto, Ban, Hagoromo, and Hamura's eyes narrow while Vaatu and Raava don't even notice it.

FLASH BACK

"After what happened we began to sense it, a dark aura was everywhere not just where we were... The entire world had a dark aura in the air meaning... They were everywhere", Naruto told them as they were shocked.

"Yet... I couldn't predict what happened next... An army of chaos knights arrived, they were stronger then we thought and not even Kurama and I could keep fighting all of them. They were to many to fight but we killed a lot of them through... I lost a lot of good friends...", Naruto told them as he starts explaining what happened one month later.

FLASH BACK A MONTH LATER

"GET DOWN!", Naruto yelled as he grabs Raava bridal style and junks out of the way from an explosion as the leaf village was in flames as an army of knights were marching in but they were sent flying by Sasuke's Susanoo as he waved hand sighs and creates 30 black orbs as he fires them at the sky gaining the knights attention as the earth begins rising which they try to escape but tjey were all drawn into it as they were trapped in planet like spheres as Sasuke dropped them on the knights causing explosion while in front of him a man appears wearing a set of full-body armor which is covered by a robe. He has short white white hair and a goatee while his eyes are blue and slitted. The man swings his sword one sending a large wave of black flames hitting Sasuke's Susanoo consuming it as it fell backwards as the flames disappears which Sasuke was caught causing him to turn seeing Naruto looking like the nine tailed fix Kurama in his real body which the Susanoo fuses with Naruto creating an armored Susanoo Kurama Naruto while inside the gem on the face is Sasuke and Raava while the ones who jump on his head were Hagoromo, Hamura, and Vaatu which the three clap there hand and unleash a eruptions of white flames at the man in midair but the flames were countered by a three slashes as a man consisting of a standard set of red-colored armor that has a spike on each shoulder. He has long black hair that reaches up to his shoulder, with a short beard. Zaratras is next to him while next to him was an arnored figure. The figure is wearing a set of copper-colored full body armor, adorning it with a purple coat on top. He usually covers his face with a unique helmet with a sky blue crest on it. The four chaos generals stand in front of the army while in front if them was Ban and his other six comrades along with Naruto and his.

"ATTACK!", Naruto and Zartaras yell loudly as the two sides charge straight at each other!

LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK BUT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN STOP READING THIS STORY AND NOT REVIEW SINCE I DONT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT BUT IF YOU DO LIKE IT THEN REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS.


End file.
